


The Cure

by RoyalTsundere



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Plue is a dog, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, erza is school president, first fanfic, i have weird pairings, levy and wendy are cousins, levy cant wake up, levy loves coffee, lots of fluff, so damn cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalTsundere/pseuds/RoyalTsundere
Summary: Lucy is a normal girl, just trying to get through high school unscathed. When a fire-weilding vampire explodes into her life, Lucy, along with her friends, is thrust into a highly dangerous, exciting adventure to find the cure of vampirism.Fairy Tail Vampire AU





	1. Chapter 1

“Nastu!”

Nastu hissed, but otherwise ignored the disapproving voice. His longer canines sunk into his lip, drawing blood. He stormed out of the room into a larger one, drawing his friends’ eyes towards him.

“Nastu!” The voice yelled again.

“I’m going, Igneel!” Nastu snarled back, fixing Igneel in his cold glare. “She’s out there, and I can’t wait any longer for something to happen!”

“Nothing will happen if you wait for a little while!”

“I’m _going_!”

“Nastu.” Sting interrupted the aftermath of the heated fight. Nastu swung his gaze to Sting, who calmly met it. “You gotta breathe.”

“I have to go.” Nastu’s voice dropped, soundly sad and pathetic, aching for something he didn’t have. Sting gently pulled him into a hug.

“I know, I know. Just breathe, okay?”

“Aww, isn’t this _adorable_?” A voice sneered. Nastu ripped himself out of Sting’s embrace and glared at the blonde offender. Laxus just raised his eyebrow. “Feeling the lightning for the first time?”

“At least I can feel!” Nastu shot back. Ultear placed a hand on Nastu’s shoulder as Laxus huffed. Nastu pulled away from Ultear and stormed into his room, slamming the door shut. His grey cat hissed in surprise before falling back asleep on his pillow. He glared at the fireplace, setting the wood alight. Falling back into his bed, he stared up at the roof, absentmindly running his fingers through his cat’s fur.

He silently waited until the house was quiet before stirring. Pulling on a hoodie, he slipped through the silent house with Happy at his heels until he reached the cool early morning breeze. He climbed up the outer wall effortlessly, without looking back. Pausing at the top, he closed his eyes briefly. _She’s out there, Igneel. I’m sorry._

 

“And you’re here because?” Chelia fixed her gaze on Nastu, who turned his eyes away. Happy had already wound himself around Chelia’s feet before entering the house.

“I found her.”

“Did you tell Igneel?”

“Yeah.” Nastu shuffled his feet on the ground, looking like a kid in trouble. “He wouldn’t let me go.”

“So why are you here?” Chelia crossed her arms and stared Nastu down.

“Because you know this feeling. I can’t ignore this.”

“I never thought you would be so helpless to it.”

“You’ve been following yours for ten years, Chelia.”

“Eleven.”

“As if that makes any difference. I’m not asking you to keep me here forever – I’m joining her school in a week and they have dorms.”

“What about Happy?”

“I’ll take him with me – whether I get permission or not.”

“No way.” Chelia crossed her arms and leant against the doorframe. “If he can’t be in the dorms, he’s staying here.”

“Sure, if you can convince him.”

“Wave a fish in front of his face and he’ll obey you.” Chelia smirked. Nastu inclined his head, giving the victory to Chelia without much more of a fight.

“That’s true.”

Chelia stepped back and waved Nastu inside. He entered the house and took in the dim lighting and ridiculously clean hallway. He followed the hallway into a living room and absentmindedly ran his gaze over the bookshelf.

“Is that Nastu, Chelia?”

“Yes.” Chelia replied to the voice as she followed Nastu through the house. A white-haired man emerged from another room, wiping his hands on a towel.

“It’s been a while. Sorry I disappeared like that.” He formed a snowflake and moved it around his fingers.

“I understand all that now.” Nastu replied, his eyes on the snowflake.

“You found her?”

“Yeah.” Nastu sat down on a couch and sighed deeply. “How Ultear and Sting manage to suppress it, I don’t know.”

“Neither. Do you know what she looks like?”

“No. I know her name, and she has brown eyes. That’s all I know though.”

“That’s more than I started with.” Chelia pointed out.

“You started with a eleven-month-old child, Chelia.” Lyon pointed out, before turning his attention back to Nastu. “What’s her name?”

“Lucy.”

“Lucy who?” Chelia pestered.

“I don’t know that.” Nastu replied, leaning his head back against the back of the couch.

“Lucy, Lucy…Lucy.” Lyon muttered under his breath, starting to pace. “I have heard of a Lucy before.”

“Lucy isn’t an uncommon name.”

“Shhhh.” Chelia slapped her hand over Nastu’s mouth, watching Lyon closely. He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a book off. He started to flip through the pages until he slammed the book on the table in front of Nastu. The book was open to a page of a girl with brown eyes and blonde hair. Nastu tilted his head, curious on why Lyon was showing him this girl.

“Lucy Heartfilia. Sixteen years old. Blonde hair, brown eyes. Mother died when she was eight, and father is still alive. Troubled relationship with her father. No siblings.” Lyon said, looking only at Nastu. Nastu gently touched the picture with his finger, before snapping it back as he realised that he was very much not alone.

“How do you know this much?” Nastu asked.

“This girl hangs around Wendy.” Chelia said.

“And Gray.” Lyon added.

“Is that her?”

“I think so.” Nastu nodded, his eyes locked on the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other characters come in :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thanks so much for all the kudos! It means a lot to me!  
> So I haven't done any school work at all today and am posting this in middle of class xD  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Lucy, I can’t find anything to wear!” Juvia’s voice whined. Lucy rolled over, muttered something, and burrowed deeper into the blankets. Her little white puppy, Plue, jumped up onto her bed and crawled under the blankets, avoiding the bluenette. Juvia yelled something as she went past Lucy’s room, lost in the blankets. Giving up, Lucy rolled out of bed, dislodging Plue. She glared at her alarm clock, which read 6:59. _Huh. She’s a minute late._

“What are you looking for?” Lucy yawned, slowly making her way out of her room. Plue whimpered and scratched at Levy’s door, which opened almost immediately. Levy looked half-dead, with her blue hair sticking up in random places and her headband in her hand. Her eyes were half closed as she yawned.

“It’s like 3:30…why is Juvia screaming?” She asked, yawning again.

Lucy just shook her head and gently steered Levy into the kitchen, when Erza was burning bacon while finishing up a school report. Lucy checked her watch. Everything was right on time, despite Juvia’s one-minute time lapse. She saved the bacon from crumbling into ash and tipped it into Plue’s dish. She lifted Erza’s laptop and moved it while Erza typed away at it, telling her to sit as she placed the laptop on the table. Levy was asleep on the table. Lucy set a coffee cup in front of her, and poured boiled water into it. Spooning in two teaspoons of coffee into the water, she stirred it, waving her hand to direct the steam rising from it away from Erza and toward Levy. Levy’s nose twitched, and she woke up, instantly sitting up and reaching for the mug. Lucy let her take it. Juvia strode into the room, sniffed, and walked out again. Lucy grabbed the six boxes of cereal and dropped them on the table, with milk and two stacks of six bowls. She checked her watch again.

 

Five to eight, Evergreen, Cana, Wendy and Meredy burst through the door, looking at least half awake. Wendy instantly dropped into the seat next to Levy and feel asleep on her shoulder. Evergreen and Cana were bickering, which was nothing new, and Meredy, the ever-patient angel, was trying to break it up.

“No one ever just _wants_ to jump off a building for fun, Cana.” Evergreen sniped as she sat down, reaching for the hot water. Lucy quickly grabbed it, filled a mug, dropped a slice of lime into it and gave it to Evergreen as she continued talking. “Even if you did have a parachute or hang glider or something, chances are you’d die.”

“With a parachute or hang glider you aren’t really falling the fun way.” Cana retorted, somehow finding the strawberries. Lucy took them from her and put them back in the fridge, leaning against it while she waited for everyone to sit down.

“There’s a fun way to fall?” Erza looked up, her eyes glimmering. Lucy sighed. No wonder she had everyone falling at her feet. She really was beautiful with her eyes alight.

“Of course, there isn’t.” Juvia said as she walked back into the room. She opened a window and poked her head out. “They’ll be here about one past eight.”

 

And 8:01 exactly, after everyone had settled down, Gray, Rogue and Freed slipped inside, casting looks over their shoulders. They weren’t allowed to be in the girl’s rooms, but as soon as Gray had sniffed out the free food once, they never missed a day. Surprisingly, they had never been caught. Lucy shot a quick grin towards Gray, who easily returned it.

“Gray, there’s no way you’d ever ask Lucy out, would ya?” Juvia teased lightly.

“No thanks, no offense, but I’m not interested in girls.” Gray replied, in mock-seriousness.

“I am.” Wendy perked up, stealing Levy’s third coffee for a sip. “I met the cutest girl in my class yesterday – she’s so smart!”

“You’re influencing her too much, Cana.” Evergreen chided gently.

“And Meredy’s not?” Cana shot back, earning a surprised gasp from Meredy. 

“Everyone know you’re the playgirl of the three of you.” Levy muttered, stealing her coffee back.

“Does that mean Gray’s the playboy?” Lucy pitched in. Gray snorted half in amusement and half in agreement.

“Anyway.” Wendy glared at the offenders who interrupted her story. “She’s obsessed with vampires, she’s read Twilight, like, twenty times.”

“Wasn’t it seven yesterday?”

“Cana!” Meredy sighed, exasperated.

“Is that healthy?” Freed asked, gently pulling on Meredy’s hair. As she looked at him, he shrugged, silently telling her to let it go.

“Probably not.” Juvia replied.

“Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!”

“Sorry Wendy, we’re listening.” Lucy smiled at the younger girl. “Is she your age?”

“Oh no, she’s thirteen. A year older.” Wendy chirped.

“Are you gonna ask her out?” Cana asked, resting her chin on her hand.

“I don’t know – how do you ask someone out if you don’t know if they like girls?” Wendy asked, red appearing high on her cheeks. Rogue muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “too much work”, and earned a glare from Freed.

“You haven’t properly come out yet, have you?” Lucy asked, finally sitting down and starting to eat.

“No.” Wendy shook her head. Cana laughed and gazed out the window.

“Maybe you should let us meet her before you do any asking out, ‘kay?” Levy said, bumping her shoulder to Wendy’s. Wendy smiled thankfully at Levy.

 

“Luuuucccyyyyyy, we’re leaving!” Cana yelled through the house, interrupting Lucy’s musing.

“Okay, see you in class!” She yelled back, gently combing Plue’s fur. Suddenly aware of the almost silent house, she clipped Plue’s collar back on and ventured outside. Levy was reading on the couch.

“Juvia and Erza left with Cana and the others.” She told Lucy, without looking up. “I told them I’d wait for you since last time we left you here you didn’t come to class.” She smiled at her book and tucked her bookmark between the pages. “Ready?”

“Yeah, just let me check the windows.”

“You’re taking Mavis seriously?” Levy asked, trailing after Lucy.

“She is our dorm head.” Lucy replied. “We’re supposed to take her seriously.”

“I know you’re new, Lu, but no one takes Mavis seriously. She once had a ‘ _very important_ discussion’ about _ice-cream flavours._ ”

“This is serious!” Lucy spun on her heel, almost stabbing Levy in the eye with her finger. “Female protection is a must!”

“Guys get attacked too.” Levy gently pushed Lucy’s hand away from her face. “I’d like to keep my eyes intact, thanks.”

“Still!” Lucy turned to the last window and began to close it before freezing in place.

“Hey, Lu, you okay?” A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around, seeing Levy’s worried look.

“Yeah.” Casting one more look out the window, Lucy turned and left, locking the door behind her. Unknown to her, a black-eyed figure slipped through the open window the second the door clicked shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its finally here ;-;

“Chelia!” Wendy called out, waving at the pinkette, who was sitting under a tree. Chelia grinned and waved back, getting to her feet.

“Hey, Wendy!” Chelia greet Wendy, grasping Wendy’s hands in her surprisingly cold ones. “I brought the book I wanted you to read!”

“Really?” Wendy gasped.

“Yeah! It’s a really enjoyable book, plus the two mains are girls.”

“Are they vampires?”

“Of course! The only books I read that don’t have vampires are the gay ones, and this has both.”

“Do you believe in them?” Wendy asked, curiosity tinging her voice.

“Yeah.” Chelia replied. She looked down at her feet. “I don’t know why that’s so bad.”

“I don’t think it’s bad.” Wendy whispered, reaching for Chelia’s hand on a whim. Chelia flinched but curled her cold fingers around Wendy’s.

“You’re amazing like that.”

“You think I’m amazing?”

“No.” Chelia shook her head. “I know you are.”

They smiled at each, just purely happy to be near each other.

“Do you wanna come over one day?” Wendy asked on another whim. “You can meet my roommates and Carla.”

“Can I really?” Chelia perked up. “I’ve heard so much about Carla!”

“Yeah. They won’t mind.”

“Thank you.” Chelia smiled at Wendy. “I should get going though. See you at lunch?”

“Hm, yeah.” Wendy reluctantly let go of Chelia’s hand. As she did, Chelia darted forward and kissed Wendy on the cheek. Giggling at Wendy’s red face, Chelia ran off to class, leaving the other girl standing shell-shocked by the tree.

 

Wendy buried her red face in her pillow, her mind going over and over the past day’s events. She heard the door open.

“Wendy, please come out. You’ve been holed up here since you came home.” Meredy’s soft voice said. A gentle hand touched her shoulder.

“Noooo, I did something stupid!” Wendy yelled into her pillow.

“What did you do, Wendy?”

“I held her hand.” Wendy muttered.

“You did what?” Meredy’s voice sounded confused.

“I HELD HER HAND!” Wendy yelled.

“What’s bad about that?” Meredy’s voice was dipping further and further into the pool of confusion.

“It was Chelia.”

“Your crush?” Meredy’s confused-tainted voice cleared. Wendy nodded silently. “Was it that bad?”

“No.” Wendy rolled over, shaking her head. “It was nice.”

“So, what is the problem?” Meredy pushed.

“I asked her over.”

“And?”

“She said yes.”

“That’s not a problem, Wendy.”

“Then she kissed me.”

“What?”

“She kissed me.” Wendy stared up into Meredy’s shocked eyes, her brown ones asking for help. “On the cheek. She kissed me, Meredy!”

“Just on the cheek?” Cana’s voice sneered gently. “You should’ve grabbed her and kissed her properly.”

“Cana!” Meredy sighed, her cheeks going red. Cana smirked knowingly. Carla, a white, fluffy cat, strolled into the room, shooting disapproving glances at everyone in the room before jumping up onto the bed. She curled up next to Wendy and started to softly purr.

“What if, what if sh-she doesn’t w-want to come over?!” Wendy started hyperventilating, her eyes wide and panicked.

“Wendy!” Cana groaned. “If she didn’t want to, she wouldn’t have said yes!”

“But…she might have just said so to be nice.”

“She _kissed_ you, Wendy!”

“How long have you been listening in, Cana?” Meredy sighed.

“Since the start.” Evergreen stuck her head around the corner. “Wendy, if it’d make you feel better, we won’t be here.”

“No, you have to be!”

“Then we’ll be here.” Meredy reached forward and tucked a strand of blue hair behind the younger girl’s ear. “If it makes you uncomfortable that we’re here, or that you’re nervous, just tell us, okay? We’ll help you out.” Meredy smiled gently, opening her arms. Wendy fell forward into the hug, tears drying on her cheeks.

“Thank you.”

 

“Why are we doing this?” Meredy whispered, inching closer to Cana. They were standing in front of a small store that looked half-abandoned.

“You’re the one who said we would help her.” Cana winked at her and pushed the door open. A bell tinkled cheerily as the door opened.

“But…”

“Don’t worry – as long as we don’t ruin it we can return it.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about, Cana.” Meredy sulked as she followed Cana inside the shop. Inside, it was bright and soft pop music was playing in the background. Following Cana closely through the shop until Cana grabbed something off the shelf and handed it to her.

“Try it on.”

“I don’t want to.” Meredy replied as she took at proper look at the costume handed to her. It was a black and white maid costume often seen in anime. She stared at Cana, who looked like she was trying not to laugh.

“Just do it. Think about poor Wendy.”

“Fine.” Meredy headed to the other side of the shop where the changing rooms where and took a proper look at the costume. It was brilliantly made, but she hated the look of it. Laughter echoed through the shop and Meredy scowled at the curtain separating her and the rest of the shop. Soft voices floated through the air. Accepting defeat, she slipped it on and emerged, right into a camera flash.

“Oh my gosh, your face.” Cana cracked up, ignoring the disapproving glare Meredy sent her way.

“Shut up.”

“Go, go, take it off. I’ll be waiting out the front.” Cana grinned. “I’ve already paid so just get a bag for it.”

“Cana!” Meredy scolded as Cana left the shop.

“Here’s a bag.” The shop assistant said, coming up behind Meredy and handing her a bag. Meredy quickly thanked her and escaped the shop.

 

“Evergreen, we’re hooomeee!” Cana yelled as she kicked open the door. Meredy, with her arms full of plastic bags, followed her with a blank face.

“Finally!” Evergreen slid around the corner and started to rummage through the bags Meredy was holding. “Wendy just left!”

“Shoot!” Cana muttered disappearing further into the dorm. “Where’s our candles?”

“In the cupboard above the stove.” Meredy replied, gratefully handing over the bags to Evergreen.

“Did you bring out your desk, Ever?”

“Yes. I moved all the furniture back and covered them as well.” Evergreen replied as she disappeared into the kitchen.

“Brilliant!” Cana grinned. She pulled the curtains over the windows and turned to Meredy. “Go get dressed.”

“Meredy!” Evergreen yelled. “Where’s the pots?”

“I’ll get dressed soon.” Meredy said as she brushed past Cana and went to help Evergreen in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long - i wanted it to make it longer but it sort of failed....still under 1000 words. Aiming to make the next chapter at least 2000 words but I'm aiming high lol. gl to me to actually get it there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter starts, I've gone back and editing the first three chapters to make them longer.   
> Not much has changed - I've just added things to the end/start/middle, but it does not change the story that much.   
> Also, I'm very sorry for the extremely slow updates; my writing mind is currently half-dead and I'm trying to wake it up through fanfic and my stories but I often get sidetracked or focus too much on one and completely forget the others.   
> Also, the characters are a bit ooc because, tbh, their personality would have changed with their situations, and over half are a couple of hundred years old, so they would have somewhat matured.

“Heartfilia!”

Lucy stopped as the voice called out to her and turned around. One of her teachers was coming up behind her, another person trailing behind her.

“Yes, miss?”

“Can you show Dragneel to the dorms? I don’t have the time right now.”

“Sure.” Lucy nodded at the teacher, before turning to the boy behind her teacher and introduced herself. “I’m Lucy Heartfillia.”

“Nastu Dragneel.” The boy was a little taller than her, with pink hair and black eyes. The teacher left with a “goodbye, I owe you” and a small wave.

“You new?” Lucy asked as she gestured with her head for him to follow her. He fell into step beside her.

“Yes.”

“What school did you come from?”

“I was home-schooled until now.”

“Really?” Lucy held her books closer to her chest as she fixed Nastu in her gentle gaze, not missing the slight start he did when he noticed.

“Yeah, I lived a bit out of town and my father works at home anyway. My brothers and sisters have gone through most of their schooling years at home too.”

“Big family?” Lucy asked, a wistful tone entering her voice.

“Pretty big.” Nastu replied. He met her gaze and a slight smile touched his features. “Only child? Or bad family relationship?”

“Both.” Lucy lowered her eyes to the floor, eyes darkening.

“You okay?” His voice had dropped in volume and he had inched closer when Lucy had looked down. He touched her shoulder, a familiar, comfortable gesture that made Lucy flinch away. Giving Nastu a tense smile, she shook herself mentally.

“Let’s go. I’m supposed to be meeting a friend’s new girlfriend today.”

“Is it going well?”

“Her relationship?” Lucy cast a surprised look at Nastu, who was staring forward. “As far as I know. Apparently, she visited Wendy and her roommates took it upon themselves to get the two girls together. It seemed to work.”

“Quick question.”

“Yes?”

“This Wendy, is her full name Wendy Marvel?”

“Yeah.” Lucy sent a confused look in Nastu’s direction. “Do you know her?”

“I’ve heard about her. My sister’s Chelia.”

“Chelia?”

“Wendy’s new girlfriend.”

 

“Tell me again why you’re following me?” Lucy muttered under her breath as she glanced behind her.

“Because I wanted to see where you live.” Nastu replied instantly. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up as she turned back to the door, shoving it open.

“I’m home!” She called as she entered, gesturing for Nastu to follow her inside. She padded through the dorm until she reached the silent living room. Cana, Meredy, Evergreen and Erza were sitting on one couch, with who she assumed to be Chelia and Wendy on the other couch, and Levy was sitting on the ground, hugging a pillow to her chest. Everyone glanced up at her, still silent.

“Hi.” Nastu interrupted the silence instantly as he almost hit his head on the door frame.

“Lu!” Levy squealed, leaping out of her seat and rushing forward to grip Lucy’s hands tightly.

“Wh-what?” Lucy stuttered, unnerved at the sudden attention.

“My Lucy’s all grown up!” Cana boasted, coming up behind Lucy and slapping her on the back. “She finally brought a boy home!”

“I didn’t bring him here, _he followed me_!”

“Nastu!” A feminine voice cried, as a small figure shot past Lucy and threw herself into Nastu’s arms.

“Chelia!” Nastu laughed, lifting the smaller girl into the air and swinging her around. “It’s been so long; what, ten years?”

“Surely longer.” Chelia replied gleefully, leaning back in Nastu’s arms. “I want you to meet someone; come with me!” She started to tug Nastu over to where Wendy was sitting, shell-shocked.

“Wendy, I assume?” Nastu suddenly bowed in front of the frozen girl and smiled. “I’m Chelia’s older brother, Nastu.”

“Sorry, why are you here?” Juvia entered the room from the kitchen. She obviously had caught the last words uttered by Nastu and was now waiting for the explanation on why there was another new person in the dorm.

“I took the liberty of following Lucy to see my sister again and meet Wendy.” Nastu turned to the aforementioned girl and smiled brightly at her. “I see why she’s been so taken with you recently.”

“Natsu!” Chelia scolded. She started to talk in another language and Nastu replied in kind. Meredy raised her head at the fast exchange.

“Ah, sorry!” Nastu grinned at everyone staring at him and his sister. “We’re a multi-lingual family and sometimes we forget others aren’t.”

“How many languages?” Meredy asked instantly.

“Uh, I don’t know. About eight fluently?”

“Enough on Nastu!” Lucy clapped her hand over Nastu’s mouth, preventing him from speaking. “I wanna know what happened on the date!”

“It wasn’t a date!”

“Sure, it was!”

“It looked like it!”

“Cana, shhh!”

“Lueh, tae yourh hnd off my muth.”

“Everyone, SHUT UP!” Erza’s voice cut through the noise.

Everyone shut up.

“Sit down.” Erza sat down herself and crossed her right leg over her left elegantly and waited for everyone to follow suit. Due to the lack of seats, Lucy and Nastu joined Levy and Juvia on the floor.

“Um, well…how am I supposed to start this?” Wendy stole a glance at Chelia before running her gaze around the room.

“I will.” Chelia giggled, reaching for Wendy’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. “Wendy invited me over to her dorm a week ago and she met me outside the building at the big tree to show me in. I’m very glad she did because even if she gave me directions, I would have gotten lost.” Chelia laughed gently. “We reached her door and she stopped and gave me a little warning that her roommates were a little too happy that she had invited me over. We ventured in and it was pitch black – all the lights were off and the curtains had been pulled.”

“We were geniuses for that.” Cana whispered.

“I was wondering what Cana had made the other two do so I led Chelia further in, and right in the middle of what used to be the living room, was Evergreen’s desk covered with a fancy-looking white table cloth.”

“There were candles and everything.”

“Then Meredy came out all dressed up in a maid’s outfit from who knows where;”

“I had bought it from the costume shop down the road.” Cana inserted here, snorting with laughter. “They thought I was insane.”

“And she had little menus – they were so cute!” Chelia giggled.

“And Chelia opened hers and a little slip of paper fell out. She read it, then put it in her pocket with an evil glint in her eye and proceeded to play along with this extreme set-up.”

“I have it copied out in twenty-three different places at home. I also brought copies for everyone but Nastu, but he can share with Lucy.” Chelia winked at Nastu and proceeded to hand out paper to everyone while Wendy continued the story.

“After we had ordered the only thing on the menus, Meredy left us alone and I started to apologise until Meredy came back with the biggest plate we owned with a huge mound of spaghetti and meatballs.”

Lucy glanced down at the piece of paper in her hands. Nastu shuffled closer and read it over her shoulder. Suddenly hyper aware of Nastu’s closeness, she handed the paper to him and tried to ignore the heat coming off his skin.

“It didn’t work as well as we did have planned.” Evergreen muttered, digging her feet into Lucy’s side. Squirming away from the painful foot, Lucy moved right, closer to Nastu, into his side. He gripped her left arm to stop her from knocking both of them to the ground. Loosening his grip but not removing his hand, he whispered into her ear, “Are they talking about the movie with the dogs?”

“Yes.” Lucy rolled her eyes at Nastu, who let her go with a smirk.

“We had forks. It happens to lessen the chance of sharing a piece of food.” Wendy pointed out, ignoring the pout on her girlfriend’s face.

“We tried.” Evergreen replied instantly, pulling her phone out of her pocket. “Even if we failed that, we got some pretty cute pictures!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Really?”

“Ever!”

“Can you send them to me?”

“Me too!”

“What’s your number, Chelia?”

“I don’t know, I have a horrible memory. I have myself as a contact, just give me a sec.” Chelia pulled out her phone and unlocked it, handing it to Evergreen.

“Chelia!”

“What? I want one as my background.” Chelia winked at Wendy as she got handed her phone back. She winked at Wendy before flipping her phone around so everyone could see her background. Wendy and Chelia herself were curled up together on a couch, their hands laced together. Wendy had her head on Chelia’s shoulder, and Chelia had her head on Wendy’s. A book was open on Chelia’s lap.

“When did that happen?” Wendy seemed to deflate, giving in to her friends’ and girlfriend’s teasing.

“After I met Carla, you were showing me pictures of her and you fell asleep. I decided to let you be and eventually I fell asleep as well.”

A collective “aww” went through the group.

“Carla wasn’t happy though.” Meredy giggled. She rolled up one of her sleeves to show everyone the scratches the cat had left on her. “She was trying the whole time to try and attack Chelia. Nastu muttered something under his breath when he caught sight of the scars.

“Aww, really?” Chelia pouted. “But she was so sweet when I met her!”

“That was before you two fell asleep on each other.”

“You have a cat?” Nastu asked.

“Yeah.” Wendy replied, smiling softly at Nastu.

“I do too.” Nastu grinned back, before turning to Lucy. “Do you?”

“No. I have a dog though.” Lucy cast a quick look around the room. “Where’s Plue?”

“He retreated into my room when Juvia came home.” Levy answered. Lucy rose from her position and went to Levy’s room, opening the door and peeking inside. A small, white, furry shadow came streaking out of the piles of books and crashed into Lucy’s knees, yapping excitedly.

“Lu?” Levy’s voice whispered from behind her. Lucy turned around and smiled at the smaller girl.

“Are you okay, Levy?”

“Yeah.” Levy shuffled her feet before looking up into Lucy’s brown eyes.

“Okay…is there something you want to talk about?”

“Sort of.”

“Okay…”

“You know how Mavis warned us to close all the windows?”

“Yes?”

“And how I brushed it off?

“Yes?”

“I didn’t shut my window when I left.” Levy looked down at her feet. “Lu, when I came home…there was someone inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of those wondering, in this Nastu knows English, Japanese, French, Italian, German, Norwegian, Latin and Scottish. Chelia knows these and Swedish.  
> They were talking in Latin and said:  
> "Haec est mea. Tergum off. Lucius tibi." (She's mine. Back off. You have Lucy.)  
> "Bene, bene. Ego ludens loqui." (Okay, okay. I was joking.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL GUESS WHO IS BAAAACK.
> 
> Life's been crap recently and i've been trying to write this fanfic as quickly as possible but mental illness, school, etc etc & add that to the fact my friend wouldnt proof read it for me (i was going to post this over two weeks ago and she still hasnt .-.) has slowed the process ;-;  
> BUT  
> i'm now at 15,000 words (non-posted) in seven chapters and im so happy omg.  
> AND ALL THE COUPLES ARENT EVEN INTRODUCED WHHAAAAAT  
> idk  
> also, i've added abuse tags and DONT WORRY ITS NOT COMING FOR A FEW MORE CHAPTERS ITS OKAY AND ALL THE COUPLES ARE OKAY ITS JUST A SAD BACKSTORY  
> I'll probably post chapter six next week sometime idk.  
> Also, I have been reading the comments posted but I haven't replied because of the reasons above and im so sorry!

The second Gajeel caught sight of the small, blue-haired girl whose room he had entered, standing shell-shocked in the doorway, had weakened his previously iron-hard control and her scent had almost knocked him off his feet. The thought that anyone else _might_ have caught a whiff of that scent, had those soft brown eyes looking at them, heard her laughter, seen her cry, absolutely disgusted him.

The instant after he realized this, he was holding her against the wall with one hand around her throat.

“Don’t tell anyone.” He growled, before gripping her wrist and pulling it to his mouth, letting go of her throat as he did. He swiftly sunk his teeth into the flesh, barely noticing that he did. Her pained gasp was enough to slightly tighten his grip before withdrawing his teeth, blowing gently on it before licking the blood away.

He rumbled softly, lifting his eyes to meet the bluenette’s own. The fear in her eyes froze him to his core. He stepped back, his eyes growing wide.

“What the…I…” Gajeel muttered, as the girl withdrew into herself, hugging her bloody wrist to her stomach. “I’m sorry.” Gajeel’s shoulders drooped as he exited the room through the window. He dropped down the four stories and landed solidly, dust flying into the air with the force of the impact.

He could hear a soft whimper of pain as the dust settled. Instantly, his mind connected the whimper to the bluenette. Guilt racked his body, making him stumble and lean heavily on a nearby tree. The scent of the oak tree with the smell of cherry blossoms underlying it made him turn his face away.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket, and Gajeel muted a savage growl as he pulled it out. Gajeel growled audibly as he saw the name, pressing the answer call button before lifting the phone to his ear.

“So grumpy.” A voice said.

“Speak for yourself.” Gajeel replied instantly, not keeping the growl out of his voice. He started walking, heading to the centre of the city. “What do you want?”

“Igneel is kicking up a storm, so keep this quick.” The voice answered.

“Not wanting to be caught talking to a rogue?” Gajeel snarled.

“You seem tense.” Another voice replied. “You didn’t happen to break another law, did you?”

“What if I did?” Gajeel replied, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. “You really don’t seem to mind when I do it for you.”

“Was this one the first time you’ve done it purely for yourself?” The first voice asked softly.

“It’s the first time I’ve done it for someone else with no payment.” Gajeel muttered, opening his eyes.

“No payment?” The second voice asked, incredulously, after a short silence.

“Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it? Are you sick? Have you seen a doctor?”

“Shut up.” Gajeel growled, shutting the first voice off instantly. He closed his eyes again. “I’m not sick. I think I found her.”

“Her?” The first voice asked. “Your soulmate?”

“Probably.” The second voice replied. “Who is she?”

“How old is she?” The first voice cut in. “She better not be a baby. Don’t be Chelia.”

“What does she look like?” The second voice asked, accompanied by a muted thud. “What are her interests?”

“Oh.” The first voice almost whispered.

“What?” Gajeel growled. His head was feeling like someone was slamming a sledgehammer on his skull. He stopped at the centre building, the tallest, and opened the door before starting towards the fire exit. He opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door silently behind him. He was thirteen flights up the stairs as the first voice spoke again.

“You Marked her, didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else.”

Silence greeted his words. Gajeel curbed a growl as the silence stretched. He reached the top of the stairs as the second voice answered.

“I think that’s normal?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Gajeel muttered, exiting the fire escape. The light was already dimming in preparation of night. He took a deep breath of the now frigid air and went to the edge. “I managed to walk up thirty-seven flights of stairs while you were searching for an answer.”

“Oops.” The first voice replied.

“We better go.” The second voice said nervously. “Igneel is throwing a fit.”

“See you.” Gajeel hung up the phone, popped the battery out and slipped both the phone and the battery into his pocket. He sat down on the edge and tilted his head up at the darkening sky.

 

Gajeel noticed Dragneel’s presence the second he appeared. Staying completely silent, Gajeel stared down at the street fifty stories below him. He started counting the blue cars that drove past while he waited for Dragneel to speak.

“Why’d you do it?”

Gajeel stayed silent.

“Answer me, _dammit_.” Dragneel reached over and gripped Gajeel’s shirt, forcing him to meet his brown-eyed gaze, shaking in rage. “You’re just a rogue; you don’t have the _right_ to Mark anyone.”

“Let me go, Dragneel.”

“I won’t until you answer me.” Dragneel growled.

“Maybe I don’t have the right, but there is nothing I could’ve done.”

“You could’ve run.”

“You didn’t.” Gajeel growled back. Dragneel’s grip faltered. Gajeel knocked his hand away and turned his gaze back to the drop.

“I’m not a rogue.”

“You were.”

“I’m not anymore. My Mark is recognised. Yours is not.”

“The Mark is recognised by the bearer.”

“It is a law.”

“It’s not the first law I’ve broken.” Gajeel shrugged. “It won’t be my last, either.”

“You won’t be able to protect her.”

“I am able to protect her.” Gajeel met Dragneel’s eyes steadily. “It’s just not by legal means.”

“She could be Marked by another.”

“The Mark is only recognised by the bearer. One could be Marked many times but the one that is recognised is the only that holds any weight.”

“Does she recognise it?”

“I don’t think she knows what it means.”

“I can notify her.”

“No.” Gajeel instantly replied. “Mavis is her dorm head. It’ll be better if she does it.”

Dragneel swore softly.

“I told her to seal the building.”

“It clearly didn’t work.” Gajeel muttered. “I was tracking your brother when I reached her dorm.”

“My brother? Why?” Dragneel growled.

“He’s been listed as a rogue.” Gajeel growled back.

“Why was he listed as a rogue?”

“He ran away to find his soulmate.”

“That _idiot_.” Dragneel swore again and stepped back, running his hand through his dark hair. “Didn’t Igneel stop him?”

“Igneel just found out.”

“Keep an eye on him.” Dragneel growled before handing a card to Gajeel.

“I want double.” Gajeel replied without glancing at the card. Dragneel glowered.

“I won’t tell.”

“Extra half.”

“One quarter.”

“ _Half_.”

“Fine.”

 

“You _what_?”

“It’s not like I planned it, Lu.” Levy shrugged.

“There was a _person_ in your room!”

“I’m aware of that.”

“Mavis _warned_ us!”

“I know.”

“What did the person look like?” A new voice asked, breaking into the conversation.

Levy turned around. Behind her was the boy who had followed Lucy home and Wendy’s new girlfriend. Levy shrugged again as Chelia closed the hallway door and leaned against it, watching silently.

“He was tall, long, dark hair. Intense eyes. Ridiculous amounts of piercings.” Levy hesitated as Nastu and Chelia shared a glance.

“Piercings?”

“He’s tracking you, Nastu.” Chelia ran her fingers through her pink hair and rubbed her eyes, looking ten times older than her age. “He might follow you to the safe house.”

“Maybe at first.” Nastu’s hand suddenly lashed out and pulled Levy closer to him. Levy tried to pull away, his touch sending flashes of panic and disgust through her. He hissed at her struggling, before pulling her sleeve up, revealing her wrist. The place where the man had bitten her was bleeding again, and was bruising and ugly yellow and purple. She dimly heard Lucy’s cry of shock, and the snarls from Nastu and Chelia.

Levy stared at the bitemark in shock. Even after the man had bitten her, the mark didn’t look nor hurt this bad. Nastu’s hand fell from her arm and she hugged herself tightly, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“He _Marked_ her?” Chelia’s voice whispered. “But he’s a rogue!”

“I know.” Nastu replied softly.

“It’s against the law!”

“He’s aware of that.” Nastu tilted his head and stared at Levy. Levy backed into the wall behind her, leaning on it as dizziness washed over her.

“It’ll just be a fling, right?”

“It wouldn’t look like that.”

“But he’s not _allowed_.”

“What are you saying?” Lucy’s cold voice snapped.

Levy flinched at the barely controlled anger in Lucy’s voice and hugged herself tighter.

“I’m saying that the man has Marked her as his.” Nastu replied.

“It’s like wearing a ring that prevents you from cheating by tightening.” Chelia said quickly, noticing the blank stares the other two girls were sporting. “She won’t be able to handle touching or being touched by other potential partners.”

“It won’t always be painful.” Nastu said. “The pain will fade when she is with Gajeel.”

“Who’s Gajeel?” Lucy asked, shaking her head.

“Piercings.” Levy spoke up, albeit quietly. Three pairs of eyes swung towards her.

“How’d you know that?” Chelia asked.

 “It’s the logical answer.” Levy shrugged.

“Uh, well, yes.” Chelia stammered. Nastu shifted beside her, looking uncomfortable.

“We should tell her.”

“She has the right.”

“This is _not_ how I was planning to come out.” Nastu groaned and pressed his forehead against the wall.

“Neither.” Chelia mumbled in reply.

A terse silence greeted the small group. Levy slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest. Lucy crouched next to her and opened her arms, silently offering comfort. Levy leaned into the embrace, sighing softly as she relaxed in her friend’s arms.

Chelia followed their every movement with her eyes as she leant back against the door. After a while, she closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the roof.

A loud ringing broke the silence.

Everyone jumped and Levy let out a small cry of shock. Nastu sheepishly pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered the call, moving further down the hallway to keep the conversation private.

A few tense minutes later, Nastu returned to the group and ran his hand through his hair.

“Zeref wants us to take her to Mavis, whoever the hell _that_ is, and have her explain. She’s been told everything.”

 

Chelia tentatively knocked on the door marked ‘Dorm Head’ and almost jumped away, joining Nastu standing behind Levy. Levy hugged herself, staring at the door with fear in her eyes. She was not ready for Mavis’ pouting face and more than likely waterfalls of tears.

The door creaked open by the child-like adult soon after.

“Did someone knock?” she asked, looking incredibly confused.

“We’re from Zeref.” Nastu said.

Mavis took one long look at Nastu and Chelia standing seriously behind Levy and instantly ushered Levy inside. Levy slowly took in the room.

The room was sparsely decorated, to the point of being plain, but comfortable. There was a thick cream rug covering most of the room, with a desk and four chairs. One was on the other side of the desk, two were facing it, and the other chair was in the corner, next to a pile of pillows. There was one framed picture, which was hanging opposite the pillowed corner. The picture was of a younger Mavis gleefully hugging a brown-haired girl of a similar age, who was frowning with false annoyance.

“Zera.” Mavis’ voice whispered from next to Levy. “She was my best friend.”

“What happened?” Levy asked softly.

“She was killed.” Mavis replied stoically. “At first, the official story was an accident, then became a successful suicide attempt two months later.”

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay.” Mavis’ finger briefly touched the girl’s face and turned to Levy, a smile on her face. “Please, sit down. Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“No, thank you.” Levy replied, following Mavis to the pillow-filled corner.

Mavis shrugged and sat down on a pillow, hugging another to her chest. Levy joined her on the floor, pulling a pillow into her lap and playing with the embroidery.

“I’m going to tell you something; something you may not believe.” Mavis started, catching Levy’s eyes with her own. “Would you like me to beat around the bush or would you prefer it straight?”

“Straight, please.” Levy swallowed dryly, nervousness making her tense. Was he a gangster? A murderer? Someone completely insane?

“Nastu, Chelia, Gajeel; the man who Marked you; my husband, they’re all vampires.”

“Vampires?” Levy paled. “They don’t actually exist, do they?”

“Considering I’m married to one, yes, they do actually exist.” Mavis stood up and picked up a bell, ringing it once before placing it on her desk. “Would you like to speak to Zeref?”

“Yes, please.” Levy hugged herself. Mavis pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, tapping at the screen twice before hanging the phone to Levy. Levy lifted it to her ear, the dialling tone ringing in her ear. Levy stared at the bitemark on her wrist, shaking as she waited.

“Mavis?”

Levy squeaked and dropped the phone. Mavis picked it up and handed it to Levy again, joining her on the floor.

“Mavis? Are you okay?”

“I-it’s n-not Mavis.” Levy stuttered.

“Is she okay?”

“Ye-yeah.”

“I’m guessing you’re Levy?”

“Y-yes.” Levy glanced at Mavis, who made a ‘go on’ motion with her hands. “Am I going to turn into one?”

“No, not unless you decide that for you.” Zeref said calmly.

“Then what is this?” Levy thrust her wrist at Mavis, who avoided touching it, but looked at it closely.

“It’s a Mark.” Mavis said, speaking loud enough for Zeref to hear her.

“But what’s a Mark?” Levy snapped, shaking.

“It’s within your rights as a Marked human to know what the Mark actually means.” Mavis said softly. “Vampires describe it as a ring that prevents someone from cheating by tightening to their children.”

Zeref snorted in her ear. “It only does that if you completely accept the Mark.”

“How?” Levy asked, staring at the pillow in her lap. It was a sky blue with white birds stitched into the fabric.

“How do you accept the Mark?” Mavis shook her head. “Don’t rush into it, Levy. If you accept this Mark, you are stuck with this person who Marked you until either of you die.”

“Why would he do it then? If he knew?”

“Vampires have a continuous urge to find their soulmates; the one who was born just for them. Humans ache for love, vampires ache for their soulmates. No other could take their place.” Zeref explained. “The legends say that the first vampires were the classic vampires in human stories; evil and conceited, murdering left and right, but mortal. So the gods removed their souls, sealing them in humans, thus making the vampires immortal and soulless.”

“What this got to do with him Marking me?”

“Gajeel found his soulmate; the one who holds his soul. He couldn’t stop himself.” Mavis’ eyes darkened. “It’s not a pleasant thing to be near a vampire Marking someone.”

“It wasn’t…horrible.” Levy said softly. She felt, rather than saw, Mavis flinch violently and stare at her. Zeref stayed silent. “It wasn’t nice either, I mean. He was biting me. But he was…gentle about it.”

“Gentle how?” Zeref asked.

“He licked the blood away.” Levy shifted. “He also sort of…purred?”

“Gajeel purring.” Mavis whispered, a touch of awe in her voice. “I did not think the day I heard that Gajeel _purred_ would come for a long, long time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Levy asked.

“He felt safety and contentment.” Mavis smiled at Levy. “You’ve given me a lot to think about and you should go to sleep for your classes tomorrow. Feel free to come to me if you have any questions.”

“I do have one.”

“Shoot.”

“What is it though?”

“What’s what?”

“The Mark.”

“It’s a question.” Zeref said. 

“A question?”

“Asking for permission.”

“Permission for what?”

“To court you.”

“Thank you.” Levy handed the phone back to Mavis, who smiled gently at her, before removing herself from the room.

She started to go back to her dorm, a headache threatening to overtake her. Checking a clock for the time as she passed it, she bit back a groan. It was already 10:23. An hour past the time she usually got into bed. She rubbed her temples to attempt to ease the pounding in her head.

“Levy!” A semi-familiar voice called out. 

“Chelia.” Levy turned to face the pink-haired girl who stopped just before the bluenette.

“Um, Mavis told you everything…didn’t she?”

“Not everything.” Levy replied. “But quite a bit.”

“So you know?”

“Know what?”

“About me?”

“That you’re a vampire?”

“Can you not tell Wendy? I want to tell her myself when I’m ready.”

“Of course I won’t.” Levy stared at the other girl in confusion.

“Thank you so much, Levy.” Chelia smiled back before starting to walk away.

“Chelia?” Levy asked, just before Chelia disappeared from view.

“Yeah?” Chelia turned around.

“Do you know him?” Levy hugged her Marked arm to her chest, unconsciously pressing the Mark to her heart.

“Gajeel?” Chelia asked softly. Levy nodded. “Yes. I do.”

“Is he a good person?”

“Do you want the hard truth or the soft one?” Chelia asked, her voice hard.

“Whatever the real truth is.”

“He does what he has to.” Chelia scuffed her feet on the floor, her eyes flicking everywhere but Levy’s face. “It’s…hard to see a proud man brought so low.”

“You don’t agree with what he does?”

“Levy, I’ve known Wendy was my soulmate when I first saw her, which was when she was eleven months old, and stalked her since then.” Chelia laughed, a harsh sound with no mirth. “I have no right to judge people’s choices. It’s why I own a safe house.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im was watching pus ooze out of a blister on my thumb while posting this and it was very amusing.   
> but now its all gone so I poured peroxide over it  
> WORST MISTAKE EVER  
> IT FREAKING HURTS  
> WORSE THAN THE TIME I SCRAPED UP MY KNEE WHEN I WAS SIX AND IT GOT ALL INFECTED  
> sorry just had to share that my friends run away when I say "GUESS WHAT" in what my friends call my "rape voice" (aka very excited tone of voice)


End file.
